Can We Last Forever? ( A Selina and Dean Ambrose FanFic)
by hushpuppyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Selina is a hair stylist who is living her dream, but hasn't been on a date in two years. Jon is a mechanic, and also a part time wrestler. Let's see what happens when this two meet each other. Their lives will either change for the better or worst. This is my first fanfic! Please check out! (I'm still in the process of writing the story.) (Had a few mistakes, but I'll clear them)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selina sat in her chair in her salon waiting for one of her regular customers, her friend Raina. Working as a hair stylist, she loved what she did. Ever since she was little she had a knack for doing hair and today was not different. Raina walked in with the craziest idea of what she wanted done to her hair.

"Hey, girl!", Raina said as she gave Selina a tight hug. "How's it goin' "?

Selina took a deep sigh. "Oh, the usual. Just sitting alone in my house with my cat and watching The Notebook over and over again, while eating out of a tub of chocolate ice cream with walnuts and brownies. The same old usual."

Selina hadn't been in a relationship for two years. She has had terrible trust issues with each of her exes. Either she wasn't pretty enough, thin enough, or didn't satifisy her significant other enough. She was done with the abuse and vowed to never go back down that road again.

"Selina, it's been two years since you last went out. I think it's time for you to start again", Raina said, pulling a water bottle out of her purse and drinking it. "As a matter of fact, you need to go get your car don't you? From the mechanic shop down the street. You should ask one of the guys out, no?"

Selina stared wide eyed at Raina as if she had one hundred heads on her body. "The hell are you talking about? You KNOW how each of my other previous relationships ended! Why would I want to go back to being abused and humiliated again? I am NOT going back down that road."

"You gave up to easily. I understood you had to take time to pull yourself together but it's been TWO YEARS! 730 DAYS! You MUST get back out there. I'm sure you'll find somebody. Now, let's go get your car."

Raina drove Selina down to the local mechanic shop in town. The service was pretty good and the prices were reasonable. Not to mention, Selina DID hear about a new employee who some called trouble. But Selina didn't look too much into it. She entered the shop and tapped on the bell, waiting to be served. Five minutes later, a man walked in. Selina was quite taken aback by his appearance. He appeared to be 6 ft. 1 and had short but shaggy brownish hair. His eyes were a beautiful greenish blue that were piercing through Selina as she stood there. She was distracted by his good looks she completely forgot she was there to pick up her car. The muscles on this man was equally distracting, not to mention.

Selina finally came back to her senses when she realized she was staring way to hard at the man.

"Hello", Selina managed to sputter out. "I'm here to pick up my car. The red Volkswagen Beetle?"

"Sure thing, miss", the handsome man said. "I'll bring your car out in front for you.

"Thank you", Selina said.

"No problem."

Selina stepped back outside with a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. Was Raina right about what she said earlier? Would it be time for her to go back out again? Could this man be the one she was looking for?

Selina hadn't noticed the handsome man had pulled her Beetle back out into the front of the mechanic shop.

"Here you go ma'am, she's all ready," the man said.

Selina looked at him for a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? I heard they had hired someone new down here?"

The man smiled a beautiful smile. "My name is Jonathon. Jonathon Good. I am the new man that they hired down here. What is your name, pretty lady?"

Selina blushed. "My name is Selina Estelle Morrison."

"Selina Estelle Morrison. I love that name," Jonathon said. "You can call me Jon for short. Would you like to go out for coffee? My shift just ended, if that's ok with you?"

Selina did not think this through when she blurted out "Yes, that would be fantastic."

"Okay, let me grab my things."

Soon, Selina and Jon were sitting across from each other, stirring their coffee. Selina could not believe how quickly she said yes to this date. But Jon seemed like a nice guy though. He had a little scruffy beard going on, but that made him look better. Not to mention sexy as hell.

"You know, I've seen you around before", Jon said, looking at Selina. "You work at the beauty salon, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I love what I do. Don't know what I would do without it!", Selina exclaimed. "What about you? Do you enjoy your career as a mechanic?"

Jon took a drink of his coffee. "Yes, I sure do. It keeps money in my wallet and pocket and it keeps my bills paid." He gave her a slight smile.

"That's good to hear!", Selina said. She looked down into her coffee cup again, a question burning her on the inside. Of course, they only met each other that day...but it STILL couldn't hurt to ask, right? Selina than mustered up courage to ask the question she needed to ask before she would burst into flames.

"Would you like to come over to my house?", Selina said, almost inaudibly.

Jon smiled. "Of course, I would love that. Everything is on me. Let's get outta here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selina arrived at her apartment. She was a little embarassed on inviting Jon so soon to her apartment, but Jon didn't mind whatsoever. Selina's apartment wasn't bad though. It was nicely laid out. It was better than nothing.

"Would you like a glass of water?", Selina asked Jon, as Jon sat down at her table.

"Yes, please," Jon answered politely. He gave her a smile.

"So what else do you like to do in your spare time?" Selina asked.

"I like to wrestle. I wrestle for independent promotions on the side. Wrestling was my escape when I was younger. Seeing how my mother was an alcoholic and prostitute. Wrestling has always been something I did on the side. I plan to make it big some day. Right now, I'm doing what I can at the mechanic shop," Jon said.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Selina said, handing Jon the glass of water.

Jon took the water. "No need to apologize. And thank you for the H2O. The coffee made my throat dry!"

Selina managed to let out a little laugh." I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Selina and Jon talked for another two hours about their life stories and random things about themselves. Pretty soon, it was nine o'clock.

"Oh my goodness, I've kept you for way too long! I'm so sorry, Jon! I know you have to be in for work tomorrow!"

Jon didn't move. He gave her a genuine look. "What if I don't want to leave just yet?"

Jon got up from the table and helped a startled Selina up to her feet. Selina had a feeling what he planned to do to her next, but Selina wasn't going to fight it this time.

Jon bent down and gave her a genuine kiss on her lips. Selina could taste the sweetness of the coffee on his tongue.

Jon grasped her ass and hoisted her up. "Bedroom?" He managed to mutter through their heated kiss.

"Down hall...to the right." Selina muttered.

Soon. Jon was attacking Selina's neck and breasts with a million kisses per minute. Selina then took off her shirt and bra and threw them on the floor. Jon began to suck on her right breast furiously. Holding his head down with her hand, Selina marveled in the love that she was recieving. She had forgotten about how good being made love to felt. Jon then proceeded to unbotton her jeans and pull them down, along with her panties. Selina was relieved to be out of her clothes.

Jon pulled off his clothes and pulled a condom out of his pocket. He slipped it on and positioned himself between her legs.

Jon looked down at her with genuine eyes. "Ready?"

Selina managed to nod her head.

Jon then proceeded to gently thrust inside her. Selina whimpered a little, but managed to get comfortable. Jon began to get a rhythm going, grasping her ass firmly.

"Jon...you feel...so good inside of me," Selina managed to say between gasps.

Jon then began pumping into her faster. Selina and Jon switched positions, with Sel on top and Jon at the bottom.

Selina leaned down and gave Jon a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Selina and Jon made sweet hot passionate love to each other for the next few hours. Through all the sweat, they did not once get tired. Soon, they were both reaching their orgasms. Jon had thrusted faster and faster in Selina, until Selena came. He kept making love to her during her orgasm, soon reaching his. He then released inside of her. Selina then fell on top of Jon.

"Jon, I know we just met and everything," Selena said, lifting her head up to look at Jon. "But you have made me truly happy again. I was dead set against finding love again."

"I'm glad I could help you find happiness again. I hate seeing pretty ladies like you hurt."

Jon kissed Selina's forehead. "I'm calling into work tomorrow to get the day off so I can spend it with you."

Selina giggled. "That would be quite nice. In the morning, I'll make you breakfast."

"That would be quite nice of YOU, my love."

Jon and Selina then proceeded to kiss and cuddle in each other's arms until they fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Years Later

Selina was sitting on the couch watching television. The Simpsons was her favorite show, so she decided to relax and watch Homer Simpson simply being Homer Simpson.

But no matter how funny the episode was, she still couldn't keep her mind off of Jon. They had been a couple for two years now. Everything seemed to be going great until recently. Jon had been in a CZW Death Match and was badly bruised up and bloodied. Selina despised those matches. She refused to go to any of them. Jon and her got into an heated argument about it, which resulted in Jon walking out on her for the night. Luckily, she was at her apartment and he was just spending the night.

Selina was about to dose off to sleep until Raina called.

"Hey, Selina. How are you holding up?" Raina asked. She was completely worried about her best friend.

"Oh, I'm alright for now. Jon went to the bar with Sami and a few of his other friends." Selina said.

As soon as she said this, the door swung wide opened and closed with force. Selina stared at the person who barged in.

Jon's eyes were slightly red and he couldn't keep his stance right.

"Who're you on the phone with, huh?" He said, stumbling slightly towards her. "Me and you need to talk, right now!"

"Rain, I have to go. I'll text you in a bit." Selina said hurriedly.

"Selina, please be careful!" Raina began to panic.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Keep your phone close." Selina hung up the phone.

"You know, babe," Jon began. "I love you and all, but I'm tired of all the constant fighting that we're doing. I know you absolutely HATE the violence in CZW, but it's something I want to do. Why can't you understand that?" His speech was slurred.

Selina crossed her arms. "I understand you love wrestling, but what I need you to understand is I don't like the excessive amount of violence in that promotion. I just don't. And I don't like it when YOU do it. I worry about you everyday!"

Jon stared at her for a few moments. Even though he was drunk, he listened to her. But then he did the unthinkable.

Jon slapped Selina across her face, sending her flying to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!?" Selina screamed.

"I'M TIRED OF HAVING THIS FUCKING DEBATE WITH YOU, THAT'S WHAT!" Jon screamed back.

Selina managed to scramble to her feet, but was grabbed by Jon.

"You may not like what I'm doing now, but it helps bring food in the house," Jon said, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"I don't care anymore, Jon. Just let me go. I'm going to a friend's house. I cannot be with you if you're going to act like this. I can't have you hitting me like this out of anger and rage. And on top of that, your drinking has gotten worse." Selina managed to say before breaking down into a fit of tears.

Jon then loosened his grip on her and cuddled her, while she weaped into his chest.

"Why, Jon?"

Jon remained silent. He immediately regretted striking Selina across the face.

"Sel, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. Don't leave. I promise to be better. I'm...just stressing is all. CZW is...a way for me to release anger..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm going to lay down," Selina said, sadness weighing heavy in her voice.

Selina broke free of Jon's grasp and helped him up to the bedroom.

A week later, Selina is pregnant with their child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jon looked at Selina.

"How long have you been pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm a week pregnant," Selena replied.

Jon remained silent for a while. He didn't know what else to say. He had put his girlfriend through hell. He had made Selina worry about him constantly, day in, and day out. 24/7.

Selina grabbed Jon's hand. "Jon? Are you ok?"

Jon still remained silent. "I just feel like shit because of all the hell I've put you through. I should not have done that...I'm sorry..." Jon began to weep.

Selina embraced him. "It's okay, Jon. We can get through this."

*Five months later*

"Jon! Stop tickling me!", Selina said. She was helping Jon build a crib for their beautiful baby girl on the way.

Jon had sobered up for the most part, in the past few months. Jon developed this alcohol dependency when he had went to Puerto Rico for a few months to wrestle. Slowly, but surely, Jon was back to his old self. Or so Selina thought.

Selina was sound asleep while Jon had went downstairs to pop pills. Due to the intensity of CZW, Jon toke somas. But he also took anti-depressants. His stress levels were high and he needed something to help him cope. He took his medicine and headed back upstairs.

Selina was still able to do the hairs of her customers, even though she looked like she was ready to pop.

Selina was in the middle of braiding Raina's hair until she felt moisture between her legs.

"My water broke, Rain. Take me to the hospital, NOW!"

Selina was in the delivery room, in excrutiating pain. Raina had called Jon at his job to alert him of Selina going into labor.

Jon hurried to the hospital as fast as he could, trying to prevent a car accident.

Jon rushed made it into the hospital in time to run into Raina.

"Jon! This way!", Raina said as Jon ran in.

Selina was about to start pushing when Jon barged in.

"Babe, are you alright!?"

Selina gave him the Exorcist look. "NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT! WE ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, HAVING SEX AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?"

"I hear you loud and clear," Jon affirmed.

Soon, the doctor ordered Selina to push. "Alright, I need you to push now!"

"What do you want to name her?" Jon asked Selina.

They were marveling over the beautiful baby girl in their sight. Healthy, and coming into the world weighing 8 lbs and 5 ounces.

Selina looked at Jon with tired eyes. "You name her."

Jon didn't hesitate for a minute. "Jasmin Marie Good."

Selina smiled. "That's perfect."

Selina fell asleep while Jon took Jasmin in his arms.

Jon looked down at his daugher.

"I love you pretty girl. I'll never leave you and your mother. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months had passed by. Jasmin was getting bigger and getting into most things in the house. Selina was happily bringing in new clients, while the mechanic shop was doing good on Jon's part.

Selina didn't have to worry about Jasmin, for her mother kept her most of the time while Jon and Selina worked.

Selina had stopped by her mother's to pick up Jasmin.

"Hey, mom!", Selina said as she hugged her mom. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Come on in, I rarely see you around anymore!", Mrs. Morrison exclaimed.

"Mom, business is booming. I'm saving up money so that I can send you and dad on vacation!", Selina exclaimed!

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that! But on a serious not, how are you doing?"

Selina sighed. "I've been better. I'm still having little problems with Jon here and there, but we're working on it."

Mrs. Morrison gave her daughter an concerned look. "Selina, I know you know what you're doing- at least I hope you do. Has he proposed to you yet?"

Selina looked down at her left hand. Her left ring finger was in deed missing something meaningful. "No, he hasn't. I honestly don't know when he'll propose to me. I don't want to force him into something..." Her voice trailed off.

Her mother grabbed her hand.

"Darling, it's okay if you guys still want to wait. But think it through. It may not be a bad idea."

Jasmin then came running into the kitchen where they were sitting. "Mommy!"

"Hey, how's mommy's little girl? Were you good for grandma?"

"Mmmmhmm, I sure was!"

Selina packed up Jasmin's things and was about to head out the door until her mother stopped her.

"Sel, remember what I said," Mrs. Morrison said with kindness but sterness.

"Yes, mom. I will."

Selina had walked through the door to the apartment with Jasmin in her arms.

"Go put your things in your room and I'll order some chinese food. Would you like that Jasmin?"

Jasmin began to jump and down. "Of course I would love that! I love Chinese food!"

Jasmin ran to her room. "DAAAAADY! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer.

"Mommy, Daddy isn't home again!", Jasmine said with sadness.

Selina knew where he would probably be again.

"Daddy is just working late again, Jasmin."

It was past one o'clock in the morning when Jon returned home.

Selina managed to stay awake. How SHE did it, she does not know.

"Where the hell have you been, Jonathon!? I was worried sick about you! You could have called! Your own daughter was about to cry over the fact that you weren't here when she got home!"

Jon ignored her and went straight into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and whipped out half a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He took a long swig out of the bottle.

Selina came up behind him and yanked the bottle out of his hand.

"I'm fucking tired of this shit. I've been patient with you Jonathon Good. I understand your job is stressful and your wrestling has to be put on the back burner sometimes, but that's still no goddamn as to why you have to drink like a damn fish, take drugs like an addict, and come home late like you are a fucking teenager. You're a grown man, Jonathon. You have a child. You have a significant other, which is me. I love you too damn much to let you destroy yourself and this family."

Jon turned around and stared at Selina. "I'm leaving. I can't have you chastising me, Selina."

Jon pushed Selina out of the way and was gonna walk out, until Selina ran in front of him to block the door.

"No, Jonathon. You're not going anywhere."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BITCH!," Jon screamed.

"No."

Jon slapped Selina across the face. Selina hit the ground hard. She knew she would have to explain the bruise on her face tomorrow.

Jon grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down the hallway to their bedroom.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, JONATHON! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Jon ignored her. He threw Selina on the bed and went to lock the door. Jon was about to do more damage until there was a frantic knock at the door.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHY IS MOMMY CRYING DADDY!?," Jasmine yelled through the door.

This made Jon stop dead in his tracks.

"Jonathon, you need to change!", Selina said through sobs. "You need to stop and you need to change...PLEASE! We can't keep doing this!"

Jon shrunk to the corner of the room.

Selina got up and unlocked the door. Jasmin rushed into her arms.

Jon remained silent. He then got up and called up his friend Sami to pick him up.

That night Selina fell asleep with Jasmin in her arms, crying silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jon awoke the next morning with a bad headache. He decided to stay the night at his best friends Sami's house. Jon and Sami were tag team partners who went by the name Switchblade Conspiracy.

Sami looked at his best friend with a worried look in his face. "Jon, man, what's up? I've never seen you like this before!"

Jon had on black basketball shorts that went down to his knees and was not wearing a shirt. His hair was unkept and was shaggy and all over the place.

"I've fucked up man. I've fucked up. I keep hitting her. She hasn't striked me back yet. I put her through so much shit, along with Jasmin. I'm a piece of shit for doing that. I don't know what has gotten into me." Jon paused. "I've been stressed a lot lately. I don't know how to handle everything. Sometimes we have money, next minute we don't have anything because we have so much shit to pay. Not too mention, just recently our jobs became slow again. This wrestling gig isn't getting us anywhere."

Sami understand perfectly what Jon was talking about. " I understand where you're coming from. Maybe you should talk to her and tell her what you told me?"

Later than day, Selina decided to remain in bed. Raina wanted to baby sit Jasmin at her house, so Selina let her do it. Selina recieved some much needed rest. She had awoke to get a glass of apple juice and retreated back to her room. She turned on the t.v. to The Simpsons when she heard the front door open and close. Selina wasn't ready to face Jon again, but she decided to give him yet another chance. She was very forgiving towards Jon. She loved him more than anything else in the world.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Jon entered into the room.

"Hey," he managed to say.

"Hey," Selina retorted. She fell silent afterwards, the sound of Bart Simpson filling the room.

"Can I talk to you? Me and you need to talk."

"I believe I should start first, Jonathon," Selina started. "When I first met you, I instantly fell in love with you. I had only known you a few hours and I let you make love to me. When I met you, I thought you would be differnt from my pervious boyfriends. You don't criticize me, but you sure do hit me a lot. Is something bothering you, Jonathon? Is there something you need to tell me? Because if you do, you need to tell me right now!"

Jonathon sat at the edge of the bed.

"Selina, I love you as much as you love me. I've been under a lot of stress lately. Work has been slow lately, including wrestling. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with my little bouts of mood swings sometimes. I don't use it as an excuse, but I needed a way to deal with it. So pills and Jack Daniel's was how I delt with most things. I'm sorry for hitting you, as well. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Selina scooted towards the end of the bed and hugged Jon from behind. "Of course I forgive you. I've always have, Jonathon. Why do you think I remained by your side through thick and thin?"

Jon turned around fully embraced Selina in a heated passionate kiss.

He layed her back down on her back and kissed her harder, turning the kiss into a french kiss. Jonathon reached down into Selina's panties and began stroking her, much to Selina's pleasure. Selina was craving for more intimate moments like this again. No more fighting. No more arguing. Just simply love making and being happy together.

Jon stripped Selina out of her pajamas and slipped out of his clothes as well. Jon and Selina continued to make out again. Jon began attacking her upper body with kisses. He licked her nipples and sucked on them. Selina marveled at that.

Jon then layed on his back and let Selina perform oral on him. She took him deep into her mouth and sucked. Jon groaned in pleasure. Surely, he would not mind this sometimes after a hard day's work...

Jon then flipped Selina onto her back and started tasting her womanhood. Selina groaned out loud and grabbed Jon's hair.

"Fuck, right there...yes, Jonathon..." Selina gasped.

Jon could feel her about to have an orgasm. Jon kept licking and sucking until Selina came.

Selina was numb after her orgasm. Jon turned Selina over doggystyle and thrusted into her.

Selina gasped at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it.

"Fuck me, Jonathon."

Jon did not hesitate in doing that. He banged her frm behind with much force. Their headboard to the bed was hitting the wall hard. Selina was going crazy. Jon's cock felt good inside of her. He was hitting her in the right areas.

Jon pulled out of Selena and picked her up. Selina wrapped her legs around Jon's waist while taking him into her. She threw her head back in pure ectasy. Jon began going to town on Selina. Selina couldn't help but scream out.

"FUCK YES...HARDER BABY...I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Each one of her words was making Jon crazy inside as well. Jon placed her against the wall and keep thrusting inside of her, not stopping.

Selina could feel an upcoming orgasm but didn't want Jon to stop.

"I'm gonna cum...oh shit..." Selina gasped.

Jon kept fucking her even after she came. He didn't want to stop and he wasn't ready to cum just yet.

Jon then placed Selina on the bed again, still making love to her. Selina's nails were digging deep into Jon's arms and back. Jon took everything in. Jon could feel his own orgasm coming.

"Fuck..." He managed to say.

He keep pumping into Selina until he couldn't hold back anymore. He emptied into Selina, slightly shaking from his orgasm. He paused for a minute regaining his strength.

He then pulled out of Selina and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Selina. You're the only one I've ever loved. I don't trust many people, but you're one of the few I do trust. I love you and don't want to hurt you anymore."

Selina layed her head on his chest. "I'm glad, Jonathon. I love you as much as you love me."

Jon smiled. "I'm glad to have met someone like you."

Selina also smiled. "I'm glad as well. Can we last forever?"

Jon thought about what Selina had just asked him.

"I believe so."

Jon and Selina soon fell asleep afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon had to work overtime that night. Selina was with Jasmin. She and Jasmin were watching Finding Nemo for the third time that evening. Jasmin's favorite character was Dory and she couldn't get enough of singing "Just Keep Swimming."

After the movie, Selina gave Jasmin a bath and laid her in her bed so she could rest peacefully.

Selina then retreated back to the living room to turn off the television when she heard someone at the front door knocking.

Selina went to answer it and saw it was Sami who was there.

"Sami! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?"

Sami smiled. "I came to drop off Jon's house keys that he left at my house."

Selina sighed. "He's always leaving something. I swear he'd leave his head somewhere if it wasn't connected to his body!"

Sami laughed. "Yeah, that's Jonathon for ya."

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" Selina asked?

"Thanks, Sel."

"You want anything to drink?"

"No. I also came here to tell you something."

Selina was taken aback by this. "Ok?"

Sami looked dead into Selina's eyes. "I love you and want you now."

Sami grabbed Selina's face and planted a hard kiss onto it. Selina was trying to fight him off. She loved Sami as a friend but nothing more. He knew she was with Jon. Why would he want to sabotage their relationship?

Sami wasn't going to like her fighting back deter him from getting what he wanted.

Sami thrusted his hand down Selina's pants.

"SAMI, STOP!"

Sami completely ignored her and pushed her towards the couch. Sami unzipped Selina's pants and pulled them down to her ankles along with her panties.

Selina tried to escape from Sami, but he continued to pin her down with his weight. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down as well.

"I've always wanted to see how you looked, Sel. God, you're so delicious. I should have went after you as soon as I laid eyes on you at that one wrestling match."

Selina tried to squirm from under Sami's weight, but he was too heavy.

"Going somewhere?"

Sami saw a badana laying on the coffee table, picked it up, and shoved it in Selina's mouth, gagging her. He flipped her over, and forcefully thrusted into her. Selina started screaming at the top of her lungs but at no prevail. She began crying and weeping. Sami thrusted into her, smirking.

"How does that feel, hmm? I know you like it, you dirty bitch. Oh god, you feel so fucking good inside."

Sami pumped into Selina a few more times before pulling out of her. He gave her a kiss on her lips after ungagging her.

Selina quickly got dressed, ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and started to cry.

She heard Sami leave. Selina then ran some bathwater to so she could wash away the filthiness of Sami. She didn't know how she was going to tell Jon and how he would react. But this is something she had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Selina contimplated telling Jon about Sami when he entered through the front door. She decided against it, seeing how Jon was in a cheery mood and actually came back home.

"Hey babe! I brought some pizza and wings!"

Jon planted a kiss on Selina's lips. When he kissed her, Selina felt slightly relieved. She hugged Jon tightly for a few minutes. Jon hugged her back tightly.

"I love you very much."

"Love you, too."

Jon and Selina sat in their bedroom eating a pepperoni pizza, with hot wings, and Sierra Mist. They were watching King of the Hill now. Selina managed to laugh at Bobby's stupidity, despite what she went through hours earlier. Jon appeared to look more healthier.

Jon grabbed Selina and gently pulled her closer to him.

"How about you, me, and Jasmin head to the park tomorrow? I need to bond with her more and spend more time with her."

Selina slightly nodded. "I know that things have been tough lately, but Jasmin and I still love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I sure do. "

Jon fell fast asleep overwards. Selina kept thinking about how she would tell Jon about her getting raped. She didn't want to drive him over the edge, and have him do something that he would regret.

Soon, she thought to herself. Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day was bright and sunny. The Cincinnati air was nice and crisp. Jon pushed Jasmin on the swings and played tag with her. He then taught her how to swing on the monkey bars. Jasmin fell on her first few tries and wanted to quit. But Jon wouldn't let her. He taught Jasmin to pick herself up and keep trying. Selina sat at the benches and smiled happily at the two of them. She was able to work things out with Jonathon over the past few months. They enjoyed having dinner together as a family and going to the movies. Everything was going smooth. Selina pushed the fateful day in the back of her mind, but knew Jon would find out somehow...

Selina was showering up for the day. She slipped on a loose white dress that went down to her knees. She opened the door to her room to leave when she noticed Jon on one of his knees. Immediately, Selina started to cry.

"Selina," Jon began. "We've been together for two years now, going on three years. Me and you have had our triumphs and ups and downs. I cannot imagine life without you in any way, shape, or form. You are my backbone. You are my rock. You are the reason I keep doing what I do. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. A while back, you had asked me a question: Can we last forever? My answer is yes. And I hope your answer is the same."

Selina was overwhelmed by Jon's proposal. She did not want to rush Jon into marriage, but they had a family now. Jon decided to step up and become a husband and be a better soulmate and father to her and Jasmin. Selina was ready to become a bride herself.

"Yes, Jonathon, I do!" Selina said.

Jon smiled and placed the diamond ring on Selina's ring finger.

Selina and Jon embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

Jon picked Selina up and carried her back to the bed. He devoured her neck with kisses, and planted kisses all over her face as well. Selina them pulled off her dress to reveal the black bra and panties she was wearing. She then proceeded to take off her undergarments, revealing her bare body. She then stripped Jon of his black shirt and denim pants. Jon climbed back on top of her and the two made out for the next few minutes.

Jonathon then slipped off his boxers. He laid back on top of Selina, sliding into her. Selina wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and nuzzled his cheek. Jonathon had a scruffy beard and Selina loved it. Jon kept it slightly shaved, much to Selina's delight.

Jon started to make love to her, setting a rhythm that both he and Selina enjoyed. Selina threw her head back, with her eyes rolled slightly into the back of her head. Selina want to be connected with Jon forever. This is all she ever wanted.

Jon began to thrust into Selina faster and faster.

"I love you baby," Jon managed to say, though he was nearly out of breath.

"I love you, too... please don't stop, Jonathon...you feel so good right now..."

Selina couldn't hold out any longer and started cumming. This drove Jon over the edge, as he continued to fuck her hard.

"Fuck...ah, shit..." Jon said.

Both Jon and Selina reached their climax, with Jon cumming inside of Selina. Jon kissed Selina long and hard while he emptied his seed inside of her. He and Selina then layed together, still trying to catch their breath.

Jon pulled out of Selina and laid next to her. Selina didn't want the evening to end, but she soon had to get up for work the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Girl, he FINALLY proposed to you! I'm so happy for you!", Raina squealed.

Raina gave her friend a tight hug. She was surprised when Selina had told her how she and Jon first hit it off quickly. But when Selina told her how she became pregnant with her first child by Jon is really when Raina began to question her friend. Selina is a strong woman, no doubt. But she went through a lot of heartbreak, so Raina was sure to support her friend.

But MARRIAGE?

Now that was something completely different.

"I know, right? I didn't want to force him, though, even though I knew he was the right one. I gave him time to think it through, even when I had Jasmin."

Raina hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you're getting married. You can finally be happy."

Selina hugged Raina back. "I know."

Selina was greeted by more of her friends and clients. April, her other partner in crime, worked at the law firm. She, too, like Raina, loved the different colorful and crazy hairstyles that were in during a certain season.

"Congratulations, my love!", April said to Selina. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!"

"Oh, trust and believe, chicken head, you'll definitely be there. I'll have plenty of alcohol for ya."

April gave Selina a slight push. "Alright, I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. DeMille!"

Selina did April's hair, while April talked and talked about her job at the law firm. April was a tough cookie and helped most people win their cases.

Selina than began to feel sick, as if she ate something rotten. She abruptly ran to the bathroom and made it to the tiolet in time to throw up. April ran after her, concerned for her friend.

"Sel, Sel are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?!"

"Yes, I need to go, now" Selina managed to say.

April and Selina were in the waiting room at the hospital. Raina then showed up minutes later.

"Selina! How are you feeling, hun?" Raina asked, rather hysterically. She handed Selina a bottle of Dasani water.

"I feel like shit," Selina replied bluntly.

"You wanna call Jon?" April asked.

"No. I'll tell him when I go home. Yes, when I get home. I got this."

Selina responded quickly to April and Raina's impeding question.

"Selina Morrison?" A nurse called out.

Selena went in to see the doctor.

"Hello, Ms. Morrison. I'm Doctor Smith." The doctor said.

"Hello, doctor."

"What brings you in today?"

"This morning I felt like I ate something and it didn't agree with my stomach. I don't know what though, because I usually never have this problem."

The doctor was typing up everything Selina told her.

"Mkay Ms. Morrison, it appears that your vital signs are ok. I'm going to need you to give me a urine sample, ok?" The doctor said as she got up to leave.

Selina did what the doctor ordered her to do and came back with the urine sample. She waited anxiously for the results. The doctor came back in with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, Ms. Morrison, I am pleased to inform you that you are not suffering from an illness. You are pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How are you doing, sweety?" Jon asked Selina.

Selina was five months pregnant. She became a human garbage disposal not too long ago. Of course, she become your stereotypical grouchy and sometimes overbearing pregnant female. She gave Jon a death stare that he felt go through his soul.

"How does it LOOK like I'm doing, derp?" She snarled. "I want more Krispey Kreme donuts if that's not too much to ask from you. Seeing how you got me knocked up and everything."

Jon simply chuckled to himself. "Of course. Anything for Princess Fiona."

Jon watched Selina gobble down food like the apocalypse was , she became sleepy and retreated to the bedroom. Jonathon watched television while rubbing Selina's stomach. Selina was slightly snoring. Jon looked at Selina and then at her stomach. Their little girl would be born soon.

"I don't know if you're sleeping or if you're awake, but I want to let you know Daddy will always be here." Jon spoke to his child. "Your mother and I may fight, but we're not perfect. But we will always want the best for you. I can't fathom ever leaving you, your sister, or mother."

Jon glanced up at Selina. Jon adored her dark brown eyes and long brown hair that went down her back and stopped just above her bottom. Jon admired everything about his fianceé. Her wits, her smarts, her ability to keep doing hair despite suffering from morning sickness.

Jon looked back down at Selina's stomach, which safely held their daughter.

"Daddy loves you, sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that."

The next day Jon was called up by Heartland Wrestling Association to do a few shows in and around Cleveland. At first, Jon was hesitant on leaving Selina behind with Jasmin. He didn't want her to stress over someone watching Jasmin and making sure Selina was alright. But Selina assured him everything was completely fine. Jon was only going to be gone for a week, but it stilled worried him.

Jonathon caught a ride with Sami on the way to Cleveland.

Sami knew about Jon and Selina getting married and expecting their second child. Jon also knew about the crush Sami had on Selina. But what he didn't know was how Sami had raped the love of his life.

"Sami, I want you to be my best man," Jon said.

"Of course man. Anything for my buddy."

"Selina, that's the second smoothie you have had in one hour. And you're eating your tenth chocolate chip cookie," April said.

"So?" Selina said with a mouthful of cookies. "I'm hungry. I'm pregnant. My boobs are hurting. So shut your trap, you little twit."

April just gazed at her friend, her face in her hand. 'What would I ever do without this girl?', she thought inside her head.

After lunch, Selina and April went back to Selina's apartment. April then mentioned a certain someone that Selina hadn't thought about in a while.

"Man, Sami Callihan is pretty damn hot!" She smirked at Selina.

Selina didn't say anything.

"Sel, what's wrong?"

Selina's eyes began to feel with tears. "Sami raped me six months ago."

April immediately grabbed April and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you tell Jonathon?" She asked.

"No, I did not. I did not want to send him over the edge and see him do something he'd regret."

Selina began to sob uncontrollably. April helped Selina to her bedroom and helped her get comfortable.

"You CANNOT tell Jonathon, you understand? Our wedding is in two weeks. Don't say anything." Selina warned her friend.

"I won't tell, Selina." April promised.

"Love you, girl."

"Love you, too."

Selina was then fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Selina and Jon's wedding day arrived. It wasn't too big of a wedding, except for the fact that Selina's family took over almost all of the seating. Jon's mom (which was a surprise), cousins, uncles, and aunts had managed to make it. Selina's family made sure to be there for their loved one.

April and Raina were helping Selina fit into her weddigng dress. They still don't know how she managed to fit into her wedding dress with her belly growing big.

"How do I look guys?" Selina asked her two friends. She honestly believed she looked ugly today, of all days.

"YOU LOOK FINE!" April and Raina said in unison. "This is YOUR day. Now, go out there, and get married to Jonathon!"

Jonathon was trying to fix his tie on his tuxedo. "You know what, Sami?"

Sami had looked up. "What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I'd never get married?"

Sami chuckled. "Of course. At the strip club."

Jon nodded. "Exactly. Now look where I am! Twenty three years old, with one child and another one on the way. I'll be damned."

Sami got up and placed his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Congratulations man. You deserve a girl like Selina."

"Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Soon, the wedding had began. Jonathon was extremely nervous on in the inside, with butterflies in his stomach. 'I really hope I can make a teriffic husband for her, or her family will annihilate me,' Jonathon thought to himself. Sami was standing right behind Jonathon. Sami knew he should not be standing behind his best friend, who's soon to be wife he raped. But he didn't want to arouse suspicion and decided to be his best friend's best man. He would avoid eye contact with Selina at all costs.

Selina then arrived, with her father walking her to the aisle. Selina couldn't keep her eyes off of Jonathon the entire time. Her eyes began to stink with tears of happiness. She fought hard to retain her tears. She did not want to look like a wreck on the most important day of her life. She did see Sami, but he was avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. 'Good,' Selina thought.

Selina arrived at the altar and Jonathon took her hands into his. Nothing could break the gaze of the soon to be newlyweds.

The pastor recited the marriage vows and asked Jon and Selina if they had any to exchange. Selina went first.

"Jonathon," Selina started, trying not to cry. "I know that we've been through a lot in the past four years. But we made it, baby. You never left me like some people in my life. I see potential in you and I want to make you my husband. I love you dearly..." Selina began to cry a little. Jonathon then proceeded to smile and wipe her tear. "I love you, Jonathon."

Jonathon then started to say his vows. "Selina, I don't know how you put up with me. But you're a strong woman and deserve the world. You are the mother of my beautiful child and I will do anything, ANYTHING, to take care of you and my baby. No one will ever harm you guys, not as long as I'm around. I love you, Selina."

"Please place the rings on each others' fingers," the pastor said.

Jon and Selina placed each other's wedding bands on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Good. You may now kiss the bride."

Jonathon and Selina passionately kissed each other while their families whooped and cheered. Jon and Sel were lost in the moment, and for a split second forgot that they were at their wedding.

During the reception, multiple family members hugged, kissed, and congratulated the newlyweds. Jon was drinking some wine when he overheard April and Sami nearby. Jon remained anonymous while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know, you have a lot of balls to be at your best friend's wedding, even after what you did!" April spat at Sami.

"Will you keep your voice down!? This is not the time and place to talk about this, April! Will you just dr-"

"How could you do that, Sami? I can't believe you. I'm out of here."

April stormed off, leaving Sami alone.

Jon was a little confused after this episode. What exactly were they talking about? And why would April condemn Sami for attending his wedding? Jon invited him. He asked him to be his best man.

"Hello, darling," a voice said.

Jonathon snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his new bride sitting next to him.

"Hey."

Selina gave him a genuine look. "Give me another kiss please."

Jonathon didn't disobey and gave Selina the french kiss of her life.

They then made their way to the dancefloor and danced slowly in private.

"I love you Jonathon. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Good. Don't YOU ever forget that."

They danced together past midnight, lost in each others' arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You can give her a name, Jonathon," Selina said with as much strength as she could. She had just given birth to her and Jon's second child. A girl, weighing 6lbs 8 ounces.

"Laura Nicole Good," Jonathon said. "Another beautiful face added to our family." Jon kissed Selina on the forehead.

After a few weeks of maternity leave, Selina was back at work. She felt like a complete different person after marrying Jon. But sometimes she would have recurring nightmares of the day Sami raped her. She would sometimes cry out in her sleep, alarming Jon. Each time he would ask her what's wrong, Selina would lie and say it was nothing and silently weep on Jon's shoulder. Jon was extremely concerned, but didn't say much about it after that.

Selina had just finished up her third client's hair when Raina and April walked in.

"Selina you look exhausted," Raina pointed out. "You need to go home and rest."

Raina was right, but Selina didn't listen. "I'm fine."

"It's about Sami, isn't it? You can't sleep because the you keep thinking about him raping you," April said.

Raina and Selina remained quiet. "I don't know how to tell him, April," Selina said quietly.

"Selina, you need to tell Jon, NOW!", April almost screamed.

"Tell me what?" a voice said behind them.

All three ladies turned around and saw Jonathon standing behind them with a boquet of flowers.

"Hey, babe," Selina said, greeting Jon with a kiss.

Jon had a stern look on his face. "Sel, is there something you want to tell me? Or, should I say, NEED to tell me?"

"Raina, April, excuse us for a moment."

Selina lead Jon into the salon's backroom, closed, and locked the door.

"Selina, whatever it is you need to tell me, just say it. I promise I won't get mad or anything like that. But keeping secrets is something we can't do now that we're married," Jon said. He was becoming worried of what Selina was going to tell him.

"About a year ago..." Selina's voiced trailed off and she began to sob uncontrollably. "Sami raped me."

Jonathon then caressed his wife and let her cry into his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me!"

Jonathon stroked her back. "I'm not. I'm taking you home, right now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jon sat at the kitchen table drinking Jack Daniel's from a shot glass. He kept replaying what Selina had told him. He didn't want to believe it at first, but Selina would never lie to him. Plus, Jon knew about Sami's crush on Selina, but he brushed it off. Now, he couldn't keep brushing it off. He had to resolve this once and for all. Jon grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Jon arrived at Sami's apartment complex. Keeping his composure, Jon got out of his car and made his way to Sami's apartment. Once Jon arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Be right there in a second," Sami said from inside.

A few seconds later, Sami opened the door. "Jon! Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to you about something, is all. Can I come in?" Jon asked.

"Sure, come in."

Jon stepped into Sami's apartment. Sami closed the door and turned to face Jon. "What's up?"

Jon remained silent for a few minutes. Sami didn't say anything during this time. He didn't know what to expect from Jon, so he remained silent.

Jon was rubbing his temples, trying not to lose his cool. "I talked to Selina earlier today."

Sami's mouth became dry as cotton and his hands started to sweat when Jon said this. Sami began to brace himself.

"Selina told me that you raped her. Is that true? If so, tell me why. You are only getting one chance to explain yourself, so it would be wise to tell me the truth."

Sami looked at Jon. Sami thought that Jon's eyes were piercing through him. His greenish blue eyes were filled with rage, anger, and disappointment.

"I know that you know I have a crush on Selina. One day I had dropped off your house key when you left it here. I noticed Selina was the only one home-"

"My child was in the backroom asleep."

Sami was baffled. He cleared his throat and continued. "Selina invited me in and I took advantage of her. And raped her."

Sami felt a sharp blow to his face seconds later. He fell to the floor and Jon jumped on him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Soon, Jon's knuckles started to bleed. Jon had to stop himself before he knocked Sami out. Sami laid on the floor bleeding profusely from his mouth and nose. Jon got up and kicked Sami in the ribs, to add more damage.

Sami was now writhing on the floor in pain.

"You stay the fuck away from my family, you understand me? Or I will kill you."

Jon stormed out of Sami's place, leaving Sami coughing up blood on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jon came back to his home and flopped on the couch, exhausted. The beating he gave Sami took all the energy out of him. Jon still couldn't believe his friend could do such a thing to him, to his new wife. The love of his life...

Selina then came in and saw Jon's hand. "Wha-? What did you DO!?"

Jon looked up at Selina. Selina went to get some ice and placed it on Jon's hand. His hand was black, blue, and skin was slightly coming off of his knuckles.

"I confronted Sami, beat his ass, and told him to stay away from us. I can't have you being hurt again."

Selina hugged Jon. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes began to sting with tears.

Jonathon lifted her head with the tip of her fingers. "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. I understand why you didn't say anything at first. But this is all behind us now."

The following week, Jon was doing a show for HWA in Cleveland during the weekend. He told Selina that Sami would be at the show as well, so she didn't have to worry about anything. Jon managed to balance his job at the shop and being a wrestler, while keeping his family safe from harm.

Jon had four matches during the weekend and was surprised that Sami wasn't one of his opponents, which actually disappointed him. But Jon wasn't complainging one bit.

The following Monday, Jon was back home, working on a customer's car. He decided to work an extra hour, since there were two cars that needed working on. It was nearing eleven o'clock when Jon decided to close shop.

After Jon closed shop, he proceeded to walk to his car. Jon was unlocking his car when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Hey, asshole," a voice called behind him.

Jonathon turned around and saw three guys along with Sami approaching him.

"So, I heard you beat up our boy, Sami. Just because he fucked your girl. She probably liked it anyway," the first guy said. He appeared to be 6ft. 4in., but that didn't scare Jon one bit.

The other two guys appeared to be about Jon's height. Jon prepared to brace himself for what was going to come next.

The second and third guy approached Jon rather quickly. "Let's teach this bastard a lesson, shall we?" The third guy said.

Soon, all three men surrounded Jon and proceeded to beat him up. Each guy either punched and kicked Jon. Jon fell to the ground, curling up in a ball to defend himself from the attack. Sami then came up and jumped on top of Jon. He started punching Jon in the face, just like Jon did him.

"You stupid motherfucker!" Sami spat out while he wailed on Jon.

Jon managed to land a punch on Sami's face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Sami then pulled out a gun and held it to Jon's face. Jon looked dead into Sami's face.

"You know, I should pull the goddamn trigger right now and end your fucking life right here and right now." Sami cocked the gun.

"Go ahead, dickweed. Go ahead and pull the trigger. If it makes you feel like a better man, just do it. You raped the love of my life, I made you pay, and now you want to end my life. You are a coward."

Sami began to pull the trigger, but then stopped. He lowered the gun. "Let's go." He told his other cohorts.

Sami and his minions soon dispersed, leaving Jon in the parking lot by himself. Jon managed to pull himself up, unlock his car, and slide in. He turned on the light in the car and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He had a busted lip and his eye was slightly brusied. He had little cuts on the left side of his cheek. Jon's ribs were also paining him. He lifted up and his shirt and found bruises alongside his ribcage. Jon then stopped looking at himself and started his car.

When he arrived home, he stumbled into his apartment, and headed straight towards the bathroom. Selina was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Jon.

'Shit,' Jon thought to himself.

"Oh my God, Jonathon, would happened to you!?" Selina said.

"Sami and his friends beat up me. Sami was going to kill me but then left."

"Come here so I can help you get cleaned up."

Selina grabbed the first aid kit and had Jon sit on the edge of the bathub. Jon didn't notice he also had blood in his mouth from the attack as well. He went to the sink, spitted it out, and sat back down.

After Selina helped clean him up, they both retreated back to their room.

"Are you going to be ok for work tomorrow?" Selina asked Jon.

Jon sighed and rubbed his ribs. "I'm calling in tomorrow."

Selina looked down. She then grabbed Jon's hand. "Are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything else?"

Jon gave Selina a tired and sad look. "No, babe. It's alright. How's Jasmin and Laura?"

"They're just fine. Destroying everything and eating up all the food, but doing just fine."

Jon chuckled. "My girls." He then kissed Selina. "Goodnight."

"Night, love."

Selina then turned out the light.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Selina was cooking breakfast for the kids and Jon. Jasmin and Laura were bouncing on the couch as always, watching cartoons.

Selina looked over at the couch. "You two sit down right now!"

Jasmin and Laura obeyed their mother. Selina went back to cooking eggs with spinach, bacon, waffles, and sausage.

Soon, Jon came into the kitchen and caressed Selina from behind. "Good morning, sexy," he said. Selina turned around to greet Jon with a passionate kiss. Jon smacked her ass, much to Selina's delight.

"I love it when you do that," Selina squealed. So, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but better."

"That's good to hear. Jasmin, Laura, come eat!"

Jasmin and Laura ran into the kitchen. "FOOOOOOD!" they both said in unison.

All four of them sat at the table, exchanging funny faces and funny stories. They each helped clean the dishes afterwards.

Selina then gave Jasmin and Laura a bath, packed their bags, and sent them on their way to her parent's house. Once Selina's mother and father picked the girls up, Selina went to the bedroom, with Jon following straight behind her.

"Now that we got time to ourselves..." Selina began. "We can have a little fun, shall we?"

Jon gave her a seductive look. "Well, of course. I may be beaten up, but that's not gonna stop me from fucking the living daylights out of you."

Selina snickered, stripped out of her nightgown, and layed on the bed fully naked.

Jon slipped off his tank top, basketball shorts, and his boxers. He then laid on top of Selina and began to kiss her neck.

Selina rubbed her hands alongside Jon's back. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Jon responded.

Selina and Jonathon made out for a little while. Then, Jon entered inside of Selina. Selina held onto Jon's neck and ordered him to make love to her.

Jon began to fuck her slowly, finding a certain pace that wouldn't make them cum too fast.

"Oh, Jon, that feels good...you feel great..." Selina managed to say.

Her and Jon were sweating. Selina's nails were digging into the back Jon, which actually felt great to him.

He pulled out of Selina and put her into the doggystyle position. He then slide back into her and began fucking her hard this time.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Was all Selena managed to say. Selina was almost numb between her legs.

Jon was trying his hardest not to cum early. "Fuck, Selina, you're tight."

"Just shut up and keep fucking me!" Selena yelped.

Jon then began to fuck Selina harder, while she buried her face in the pillow and screamed.

Jon then slowed down and pulled out of Selina, flipping Selina on her back again. Jon placed himself between her legs and began to fuck her again, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

Selina was close to having an orgasm. Jon looked at Selina and saw that she had her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was slightly agape. It was quite easy to make Selina lose control.

Selena began to have her orgasm. Jon could usually contain himself, but this time he couldn't. He came inside of her, while she milked him. Jon took a while to come down off of his orgasm and slid out of Selina. Selina was breathing heavily and gave Jon a passionate kiss.

"You sure know how to fuck," Selina said.

Jon smirked. "I know how to keep my woman satisfied."

Selina chuckled and layed on top of Jon.

"Jon," Selena said.

"Hm?"

Selina was going to mentioned Sami, but ultimately decided against it. After having some good sex, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Selina headed to work while Jon stayed home the next day. Selina needed gas and wanted a snack, so she stopped at the gas station. She finished pumping the gas and got into her car. She was about to start it up until she heard a tapping on her window. Selina's heart went down south when she found out who it was.

It was Sami. Selina immediately locked her doors, and was about to start her car until Sami said "I just want to talk to you!"

Selina did not want to see Sami, but her mind flashed back to the day he raped her. "I'm gonna pull over to the side of the store," she said reluctantly.

Selina pulled to the side of the station. Sami then pulled up to the side of her and got out. Selina rolled down her window halfway and kept her doors locked.

Sami came and stood next Selina's car. Selina looked at Sami with a hint of irritation and slight hatred in her eyes. "What do you want, you disgusting human?"

Sami looked at her with a bland expression on his face. "I guess I deserved that," he said just as blandly. "I know this is way too late, but I'm sorry for what I did. I know you completely hate me and that's understandable. I just had to say that. I know you told Jon as well. He came by my house and beat me up. Then me and some of my other friends beat him up. I pulled a gun out on him. He told me to shoot him if it made him feel better. But I decided against it."

Selina looked down at the steering wheel. "Why were you doing to kill Jon? Why did you jump Jon along with your friends? You deserved to have you stupid ass beat after what you did to me, you stupid son of a bitch."

"I wanted to kill him because I was extremely angry at him beating me up. And I wanted revenge."

By then, Selina got out of her car and slapped the living daylights out of Sami. "FUCK YOU, YOU DUMB ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FROM ME, STAY AWAY FROM ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Selina screamed while she herself hit Sami. Sami backed away to his car, with Selina beating him all the way there.

Raina and April were driving by when they saw Selina hitting Sami in the parking lot.

"April, it's Selina! Pul this damn car over right now!," Raina yelped.

Raina and April skidded into the parking lot and jumped out of their car.

"Selina! Selina stop!", April said.

April and Raina had to retrain Selina from doing anymore damage to Sami. She managed to hit Sami in the lip and bust it up. Sami got into his car and drove off.

"Selina, what HAPPENED!?", Raina said.

Selina looked at them. "That bastard told me that Jon had went over to his house to beat his ass. Sami got mad, got some of his friends to jump Jon with him, and he was about to kill him. Sami was angry Jon beat his ass, but I told him he deserved it. And that's when I lost it."

Raina and April helped Selina to her car. "Get to work and forget about everything. Don't let him or the situation upset you," April said.

Selina did what was asked of her and left for work. 'HOW ARE HE!", Selina thought in her head angrily. She was extremely upset by the whole situation she didn't see a 18-wheeler headed straight her way.

There was a loud crash and glass was shattering everywhere. Soon, Selina's world went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"OH MY GOD, APRIL, CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Raina yelled at April.

They both the collison and barely swerved out of the way of the 18-wheeler. They both rushed to Selina's car to see if she was alive.

"SELINA! SELINA!" Raina yelled out to Selina.

"PLEASE, SELINA, SAY SOMETHING!" April said frantically.

"DID YOU CALL THE DAMN POLICE!?"

"YES, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Raina and April were trying to pry Selina out of the car, but to no avail. Selina was knocked out cold and had blood running down the side of her face. She was slumped over in her seat.

Soon, the ambulance arrived and rushed to the scene.

"Excuse me ladies, but you guys will have to move out of the way," one of the paramedics said.

Raina and April obeyed the man's orders. Police then soon arrived and began questioning the two on how the accident happened. The 18-wheeler had ran the red light and crashed into Selina's car. What made matters even worse, was that the driver happened to be highly intoxicated and heavily drugged up.

Jon heard a terrible crash not too long ago. He had stepped out after Selina because he wanted to get some soda. He was in the store during the whole commotion and saw ambulances and police cars everywhere. He was about to pay for his stuff when he noticed the vehicle totalled looked exactly like a certain somebody's car. He then caught glimpse of Raina and April looking completely devastated and distraught.

"Oh God no!" Jon cried out.

He disregarded his drink and ran out of the store.

"SELINA!" Jon cried out.

"JONATHON!" Raina and April cried together in unison.

"Raina, April, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jon was basically yelling.

"Calm down, Jon. Selina's been in a accident" April said, knowing this was impossible for him to do.

"No, I can't calm down, that's Selina's car! Where's my baby!?"

April and Raina looked at each other. "Come here, let me take you to the police," Raina said.

They took Jon over to the policewoman standing by the ambulance in which they had Selina.

"Excuse me, can I help you people?" the policewoman asked.

"I'm the victim in the accident's husband," Jon said trying to keep his composure. "Is she alright!?"

"She seems to be doing fine, but I'm not for sure, sir. You can ride in the ambulance if you wish."

"Thank you," Jon said hastily. The paramedics let Jon ride in the back.

When Jon climbed in the back, his knees buckled underneath him. His beautiful Selina was bruised in the face and had blood running down the side of her face.

"Selina..." Jon began to sob.

Once the ambulance made it to the hospital, Selina was rushed to the emergency room, while Jon waited in the waiting room, pacing impatiently back and forth.

Raina and April soon arrived afterwards. "Jon! Is she ok!?" Raina asked.

"They said she was in stable condition on the way here, but I don't know what's going on now," Jon said, sitting down, and burying his face in his hands.

"Selina was upset before the accident. Sami had talked to her about what happened between you two and he apologized to Selina. But then Selina kicked his ass and we arrived just in time to keep her from doing more damage to him," April said.

"Good," was Jon's only response.

After what seemed like eternity, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"How is she doctor!?," Jon said.

"She's in stable condition. She sustained a fractured skull and some broken ribs but she'll pull through. But she will be comatose for a few weeks," the doctor said.

It took a while for the comatose part to pull through Jon's brain. "Comatose? How long IS a FEW weeks exactly?"

"Could be two or three weeks, maybe even a month or a little longer. She did suffer significant damage to her head. But she IS still expected to pull through. You can come back and see her now, if you wish."

Jonathon, Raina, and April all made their way to Selina's room. Selina was stitched up and her face was cleaned from the blood, but her bruises still remained.

Jon rushed to her side and began sobbing. "Selina, please, wake up..." Jon was hoping and praying, even though praying wasn't something he usually did, that Selina would wake up. But Selina layed their peacefully, asleep. Jon grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you..."

Raina and April were standing on the other side of the bed when Raina broke down crying. April had to keep Raina from collapsing to the floor. April then escorted Raina out of the room to take calm her down and take her home, leaving Jon in the room alone with Selina.

"I'll call you later if you want to talk, Jon," April said.

"Ok."

Jon grabbed a chair and sat down, still holding onto Selina's hand as if she was going to fly away.

Jon began crying again. "Please, Selina, wake up...wake up..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Excuse me, sir, but are you ok?" A nurse asked Jon when she walked in.

Jon's eyes were swollen and red from crying. "No, I'm not. But I'm coming back tomorrow to visit her."

Jon got up and left the hospital.

Jon didn't know how to handle this situation at the moment. He stopped by the store he was at today when his wife was in the accident and bought two bottles of Jack Daniel's. Jon then went home and locked himself in the bathroom with one of the bottles, along with some prescription pills.

He couldn't fathom losing THE love of his life, Selina. She was he everything. He had two beautiful daughters with this woman. He did not want to think about his two little girls growing up without a mother. He did not know how he was going to break the news to Selina's family. Or Jasmin and Laura.

Jon opened up the container of painkillers and Jack Daniel's. Jon popped a couple of pills and took a long swig of the liquor. He then sat up against the bathtub. He kept drinking the liquor until everything appeared blurry. He then heard a faint knock at his door. Jon managed to get up out of the bathroom and answer the front door, while stumbling slightly.

He opened the door and saw April standing there.

"Jon," she began. "What are you doing to yourself?"

Jon looked at her as if she had three heads on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

April then pushed Jon into the apartment and closed the door.

"Are you going to go down this path again, Jon?"

Jon looked at her with irritation in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he began. He took another drink from the bottle of Daniel's. "But my wife is laying up in the fucking goddamn hospital and there's not a fucking thing I can do about it. She's in comatose and I don't know how long she'll be out cold. I can't live without her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She gave me two beautiful little girls. She gave my world light when everyone else gave it darkness. I don't what my girls without a mother like I was..." Jon began to weep.

April went over to Jon and gave him a hug, taking the bottle away from him. "Jon, Selina wouldn't want you to be drinking like this. You have to be strong for Selina, Jasmin, and Laura."

"I don't know how," Jon said.

"Be positive."

April helped Jon to his room. Jon didn't bother to get undressed. He just hopped onto the bed and cried himself to sleep.

April closed his door and was about to leave when she spotted pills on the bathroom sink. Jon had left the door open with the light on. April took the painkillers, cut off the light to the bathroom, and then closed the door.

Unbeknowingst to her, Jon had more stashed away to kill his pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

April decided to take it upon herself to call Selina's parents and tell them about the accident. Jon was to distraught, drunk, and drugged while Raina had a nervous breakdown. April dialed up Mrs. Morrison's number.

After a few rings, "Hello?"

"Hello, whom am I speaking to?"

"Mr. Morrison. Is this April?"

"Yes, sir it is. I called to tell you that Selina was in an accident earlier today and now she's in the hospital. She's comatose."

After a few moments of silence, Mr. Morrison called out to his wife. "Janice! Selina has been in accident! She's in the hospital in comatose!"

Soon, she heard another voice on the phone. "Hello! April!? Oh dear God, please tell me..."

"Everything is ok, Mrs. Morrison. You guys should visit her tomorrow though," April said.

"Thank you for telling us, April. Oh dear, how am I going to tell Jasmin and Laura?"

"Just tell them the truth, Mrs. Morrison."

"You're right. Goodnight and thank you again."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

April hung up the phone and laid down on her bed. Her best friend was in the hospital, her husband was trying to kill himself, and her best friend was having a mental breakdown. Now Selina's parents were probably going to have a heart attack.

April tried to get some rest and prepare herself for a long day tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jonathon awoke the next morning feeling like shit. His head was pouding like someone DDTed the hell out of him. He looked next to him and realized the other half of his bed was empty. Jon managed to get out of bed and shower and get dressed. He slipped on a blue t-shirt and denim jeans, with his black and white Converses. Soon, he got a phone call.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jon," Mrs. Morrison said.

"Hello, Mrs. Morrison. How are you? I have some terrible news-"

"April told us last night. How are you holding up?"

Jon sat down. "I've been better. I don't know what to do... I don't want to lose, Selina... I'm sorry... I know I told you I'd take care of her..." Jon's voiced trailed off as he began to cry.

"Jonathon, it's ok. Life is not perfect. Selina is a survivor. You need to be strong for her and your two little girls."

Jonathon got himself together. "Alright." He managed to say.

"I'll see you later. I'm also bringing the girls."

"Alright," Jon repeated.

After getting off of the phone with Selina's mom, Jon heard a knock and a voice at the front door. "Jon, it's me, April."

Jon opened the door and let April in. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Selina's mom is bringing the girls as well."

They soon arrived at the hospital and headed to Selina's hospital room. April and Jon entered and saw Mr. and Mrs. Morrison, along with Jasmin and Laura by Selinas' side. Jasmin and Laura ran up to Jon.

"Daddy! Is mommy going to be okay?" Jasmin asked.

"Mommy..." Laura said.

Jon fought hard to hide back tears. "Yes, she'll be ok. She's just sleeping is all."

"When will she wake up, Daddy?" Jasmin asked.

"I don't know baby girl, I don't just don't know..."

April volunteered to take the girls to get something to eat and drink. "Come on Jasmin and Laura, let's go get a snack and some fresh air for a while."

Jon sat down next to Mrs. Morrison. Mr. Morrison was on the other side of Selina's bed. He gave Jon a stern look.

"Jon," he said.

Jon caressed Selina's hand gently and looked up at him. "Yes, sir?"

"April told me about how your friend raped Selina. And how she confronted him and was so upset by the ordeal that she sped off. An 18-wheeler ran a stop light and crashed into her. The driver was under the influence. Am I right?"

Jon simply nodded his head.

"This Sami fellow, he has feelings for my daughter? Is that why he raped her?"

Jon nodded his head again.

"Alright then." Mr. Morrison got up.

He came around the bed and placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'm glad you went and beat Sami's ass. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jon said.

Mr. Morrison then left the room. Mrs. Morrison let out a sigh.

"I really hate that Sami bastard."

"Me, too. We were best friends. I can't BELIEVE he was even at my wedding. But I wish that Selina would have told me earlier. But she didn't want me to worry about her."

Mrs. Morrison looked down at her hands. "I need an aspirin!"

Mr. Morrison had driven down the street to get something to eat when he spotted Sami. Right then and there, he wanted to kill Sami for what he did to his daughter, but that would have to wait...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Selina's eyes slowly opened. She looked around her and saw Jon, her parents, April, Raina, and her two babies sleeping in the same room. She slowly lifted her head up and realized she was hooked up to IV's. She lifted her hand to her head. Her head was heavily bandaged. She saw Jon twitch slightly in his sleep and open his eyes.

"Selina!" He exclaimed! "Oh baby, you're awake!"

"Awake?" Selina repeated. She was regianing her senses.

"You were in a car accident. A drugged and drunk driver driving an 18-wheeler ran a stop light and crashed into you, knocking you unconscious. You've been comatose for three weeks."

Selina looked around at the rest of the room. She saw Jasmin and Laura stirring in their sleep. Soon, they awoke and saw their mother staring back at them with a wide grin on her face.

"MOMMY!" They both cried out and ran towards the bed. The others were beginning to wake up.

"Selina! Oh thank Buddha!" Raina said, rushing to Selina's side.

Selina's parents and April followed suit.

"How are you feeling, Selina?" Her mom asked.

"I'm feeling ok... trying to regain my senses. I remember the accident..."

"Yes. You were in accident three weeks ago. The idiot behind the wheel is in jail for thirty years."

"Good," Selina said. "That guy took away three weeks of my life I'm never going to get back."

"But that doesn't mean you can't continue on with life," Jon assured her, with a smile.

Selina smiled back at him.

A few hours later, Selina was discharged from the hospital. Her, Jon, and the girls made their way home.

"I repaired your car and painted it blue," Jon said triumphantly.

"Thank you, babe," Selina said, rubbing her hands through her husband's hair.

The family soon reach their home and settled in. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, who could that be!?" Jon cursed under his breath.

Jon opened the door and saw Sami standing in front of him, holding the same gun he threatened to kill Jon with a few weeks ago with.

Jon looked into the face of his former friend. "What do you WANT, Sami?"

"I came here to get rid of you and your wife once and for all. Everytime I turn around either you or that bitch in there are after me. Step back inside, motherfucker," Sami barked at Jon.

Jon obeyed and stepped back. Selina was sitting on the couch, frozen as if she was freezed by Mr. Freeze himself.

Jasmin and Laura came running in. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Jazz, Laura, go back into your room, now!" Jon ordered his children.

Jasmin and Laura saw what was going on and immediately ran back to their room and locked their door.

Jon turned back to face Sami.

"Hello, Selina. Glad to see you're doing good after your accident," Sami said in a smug voice.

"Go to hell, you bastard," Selina spat back at Sami.

"Listen, Sami," Jon began. "You DO know that you deserved what me and Selina dealt out to you. You fucking scarred my wife. You broke into our home and RAPED her. I think even you know, deep down, you deserved to get your ass handed to you. Am I right?"

Sami gave Jon a look that could kill a kitten, a puppy, and a baby elephant. Sami then looked back at Selina.

"I did what I did because I am jealous of you, Jonathon. I wanted Selina. When you brought her to your show in Chicago, I fell in love with you instantly. But she was already head over heels for you. So, I didn't say anything about it. But then one day I took advantage and fucked her. Well, raped her, but I still got what I wanted. Luckily I can't have children, because then you'd be really screwed," Sami said.

Selina shook her head in disgust. "I fucking hate you. I just want you to die."

"I'm the one holding the gun here, bitch," Sami spat at Selina.

All of a sudden, Jon reached the gun and knocked Sami out. Sami scrambled back to his feet and tackled Jon to the floor. The gun skidded across the floor, which Selina went after. Sami overpowered Jon for a moment and kicked Selina in her healing ribs. Selina began writhing in pain when Jon came from behind and flipped Sami over before he could reach the gun. Sami pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Jon in his side. Jon screamed in pain.

Selina looked up and saw Jon bleeding profusely.

"JONATHON!", Selina screamed.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Sami screamed.

Sami reached for the gun, picked it up, and was going to pull the trigger until Jon took the knife and stabbed Sami in the neck with it.

Sami immediately dropped the gun and tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. Selina picked up the gun and shot Sami in the heart.

Sami laid on the floor, losing consciousness.

Selina stood over him with the gun. "Die you piece of shit."

The bullet went clean through Sami's brain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**"Owww! Careful, Selina!" Jon said to Selina, who was nursing his stitches.**

**"Damn, now, be still!" Selina ordered Jon.**

**"I am glad you and I now have a piece of mind," Jon said.**

**"Me, too. I can finally resume work like I should have been doing."**

**"I've signed with Florida Championship Wrestling," Jon said. **

**"Oh my gosh," Selina squealed! "Congratulations!"**

**"Thanks, babe. We're headed to Florida."**

**Selina looked at Jon with a smirk on her face. **

**"What?" Jon asked.**

**"I'm pregnant again, Jon."**

**Jon looked at his wife. **

**"Damn, we're a baby factory aren't we?"**

**Selina laughed.**

**Jasmine and Laura ran into their room and started hopping on their bed. **

**Selina looked and Jon and whispered to him. "We can last forever, can't we?"**

**"We sure can," Jon whispered back.**

**They embraced in a kiss and hugged each other.**


End file.
